тнε мυsιc ιη үσυя εүεs
by PandaN00b
Summary: Emerald. The nostalgic emerald color that belonged to the silver-haired woman and boy from your past. Remembering only the look of happiness and mirth in those eyes. However... a promise, left forgotten at the deep shadows of their hearts and memories soon to be remembered from a fateful encounter. Suck at summaries :b (ReaderInsert!Fic) (Gokudera x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hello!~ So it seems I've got no homework so I've decided to start another story that will hopefully not be forgotten... Anyways~ Hopefully I do my best and not make anyone OOC :3 On with the story~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR**

* * *

Playing the piano was your passion. Having been playing since you were but an eight-year old girl, you sincerely enjoyed playing the piano, it always averted your mind from your past and the stressful times of the present by creating music.

However, you didn't enjoy playing just because you love to.. it was also the one thing that seemed to calm you down, the one thing that could actually make you happy and smile genuinely. When you were but a three-year old girl, you lived as an underdog in an orphanage in Italy. Being an underdog meant you were constantly told what to do and bullied.

It all had started on that fateful spring day when you wandered into that extravagant rose garden. You had only meant to just hide for only awhile to get away from the mean older kids who were fond of teasing you.. that is, until you spotted that lone snow-white gazebo standing in the middle of a large pond. The delicately carved exterior decorated precisely with roses.

You had slowly inched closer to the sturdy white wooden bridge that led to the entrance of the structure. From where you stood at the beginning of the bridge, you could easily hear the beautiful flow of perfectly combined powerful and bold notes with trickling hints of sweet soft tones like sleigh bells. The melodic tune spiked your interest and curiosity. Even to your little three year old heart, you thought that the music was amazing.

Inside, a big charcoal black grand piano stood in the middle of the gazebo. Though, to your younger-self, it just seemed like a giant noise-making machine, but that spiked your curiosity even more when you entered the gazebo and noticed a woman sitting at the stool positioned on front of the piano. The woman had long silver hair and wore a long silky white gown that matched the color of the gazebo. You couldn't see her eyes, for they were closed, but she had a calmed expression on her face with a small smile stretching her lightly glossed lips. Your (e/c) eyes followed her quick and nimble fingers dancing across the ivory keys.

The woman hadn't noticed you until you had begun to clap and the music had faltered. The woman opened her emerald eyes and gazed down at you with a smile. "Hello little one," she greeted softly, "I presume you had been listening intently." You didn't understand what she entirely was saying but you merely nodded and she giggled taking a look at your hands. "You have quite the same hands as someone who is precious to me.." she had murmured before picking you up and setting you on her lap, "How about I teach you?"

You remembered returning to that garden couple of times to listen to that woman play again, but she had never showed up one day. But even after that day, you had remembered how she played, and what she had taught you. It wasn't until you were eight when you finally returned to the garden and taught yourself how to play from memory of the piece the woman had played.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Present day now, you had moved to Japan when you were adopted by the (l/n) family. The family had acknowledged your skills at piano playing and had bought you a beautifully polished black grand piano that sat in the room beside yours for your tenth birthday.

Currently, you were fourteen-years old and attended Nami Middle. You didn't necessarily like interacting and socializing so you didn't really have any friends to hang out with or talk to. Anyways, it wasn't like you sat alone at free times like lunch, you always liked to slip away from the classroom to visit the music room you were glad that they had. Each day at lunch, you favored going to the music room to play on the grand piano rather than eating lunch alone in the classroom.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hmph... Where did that baseball idiot run off to with the Tenth?" Gokudera Hayato grumbled as he stomped through the hallway, not caring one bit if Hibari suddenly walks around the corner declaring that he would bite him to death for making so much noise.

The bomber paused in his tracks when he could hear a faint melody playing from a room a few doors down. He squinted up at the sign to read "music room". Not that it would concern him since it had nothing to do with his beloved Tenth, but as he inched closer to the room where the harmonic sound was originating, he began to realize that the tune sounded strangely familiar. At the same time though, he felt that it sounded sad and lonely.. The magic of the sound drew his curiosity and he slowly advanced toward the door, afraid that one wrong step would waver the music.

It was as if an imaginary light bulb was turned on as he realized that the piece sounded very identical to the soothing music of that woman who taught him how to play the piano when he was barely three-years old. However, there was something else the music reminded him of... it started to irk him that there was something else about this piece that seemed so nostalgic.

Grumbling a frustrated curse in Italian, he slowly began to push the sliding door open in hopes that he wouldn't disturb whoever was playing. When the door whined at the friction, it caused a soft screeching sound. He growled as he attempted to once again slowly open the door, but the music came to a sudden stop and loud shuffling could be heard inside the room.

Patience growing thin, he slammed the door open and peered inside to see no one sitting at the stool. Blinking, he shook his head and closed the door, continuing to search for Yamamoto and Tsuna.

When the loud foot steps had began to grow weaker as the minutes past, you stood from your hiding spot behind the set of drums and sighed as you patted down your school uniform and tucked a strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear. Eyes darting towards the door, you shook your head with a growing blush of embarrassment.

You never did like having people other than your adoptive family hear you play.

In the back of your mind though, and maybe even your heart.. someone else other than the (l/n) family was able to listen to you play back in Italy at the same place where you had met that woman. You don't remember his name. You did remember one thing about that boy..

His emerald eyes similar to the woman's.

* * *

**(A/N) Yay! Finished! I hope it's decent or good... Sorry for any mistakes.. oh and btw, I dunno how many chapters this story will be, hopefully not a lot xD maybe like 5 - 10 chapters xD Anyways, hope you like it so far and see you whenever I get the time to update :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I'm backkkkkkk! Anyways, sorry for the really long update, school and writers block is such a pain in the rear.. My arms are also killing me, on Saturday I did a 5k obstacle course race (Roc Race; SUPER FUN) Ah but~ On with the story!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR**

* * *

_Only nine years old, Gokudera scampered off into a rose garden. He had been trailing a faint melody that seemed to whisper in his ear as the wind flew by. The soothing sound led him to a slightly aged white gazebo. _

_Not giving any second thought, he quietly crept over the bridge and peered inside the structure._

_There she was again. That girl who, almost everyday, sat at the grand piano and played music that gave him a warm and tender feeling. The music the girl played always reminded him of someone he met when he was younger but he couldn't really remember her well._

_He took a seat cross-legged on the wooden flooring where he normally sat to listen to her play whenever she was there. It had been almost over half a year since he first met her in this exact place and started returning to the garden to listen to her._

_Today the girl wore a silky (f/c) dress that stopped at her knees and a (f/c) bow to tie her (h/c) tresses up, he noted. Gokudera always thought that the girl was cute, screw those kids who thought girls had "cooties"!_

_Another detail he noticed was in her music, he found that unlike the other days.. the melody sounded so sad and... lonely?_

_The music faltered and the girl turned to the silverette, a sad smile on her lips._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm moving.."_

_His emerald eyes widened, mouth agape as he tried to comprehend what he just heard. "M-moving?"_

_She nodded and smiled bitterly, "Yeah.. Tomorrow is my flight... This is my last day here..." Her voice trailed off, her bangs covering her glossy eyes._

_"..Say.. Gokudera-"_

"Gokudera-kun!"

The silver-headed teen swatted away Tsuna's hand before realizing who it was and immediately sat up and apologized.

Tsuna gave his friend a concerned frown, "Are you okay Gokudera-kun? It's unlike you to doze off in class..."

"Don't worry about it Tenth," he said reassuringly. "...But that girl..."he murmured, eyes falling down to his desk, images of that girl who had appeared in his dream appearing in his mind. _'What was she going to say?'_ he thought, eyebrows furrowed. Shaking his head vigorously, thus earning a worried look from Tsuna, he mumbled under his breath, "..It was just a dream..."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

You sneezed as you made your way out of your classroom towards the music room like always when the lunch bell rang. Sniffling, your eyes narrowed, _'Did I catch a cold or is someone talking shit about me?' _Shrugging, you abandoned the thought and continued towards your destination.

As you walked, you couldn't help but notice the peculiar group of friends that were passing by. The group consisted of a short wimpy-looking brunette in the middle, beside him was a boy with ink black hair and playful chocolate eyes, and on the other side was a boy with "octopus-style" silver hair with irritated emerald eyes. You slightly recognized them as students who were also in your class.

You had a blank moment when you saw the emerald tone until you realized you probably looked rather suspicious staring at them intently and walking a snail speed. When they passed by your eyebrows scrunched together at the odd conversation.

"Gokudera-kun, you didn't have to take out your dynamites! I was fine anyways!"

"They were looking down on you Tenth! I can't accept that!"

"Haha, it looked like a fun game!"

_'Dynamite? That's new..'_ you thought, confusion distorting your features as you continued towards the music room.

Gokudera paused, his eyes slightly wide as he turned to look behind him to find no one. Relaxing, he began to question that sudden electric feeling that ran up his spine when he passed by that girl with the (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"Gokudera-kun?"

He was dragged out of his thoughts at the worried voice of Tsuna. Blinking slightly, the said boy answered his boss, "Yes?"

"A-are you sure you're okay? You seem a little off today..."the brunette stuttered, his sepia orbs wavering with concern for his storm guardian.

The bomber swooned over the fact that his boss worried about him like a fan boy, but the thought disappeared as he quickly nodded and quickly came up with a lie, "I'm okay Tenth. I just uh feel that I may need to restock on dynamite soon!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, he never really gave the fact that Gokudera might need to restock on dynamite a thought. Since it always seemed like he could summon those explosives out of nowhere.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

You sighed as you slumped down into your seat, lunch just had to go by so quickly. You just wished you could stay in the music room all day and skip your classes. Sadly, you had to return to your class and wait until you got home to be able to play to your heart's content.

"Alright! Settle down class, today I will assign you partners and you will be choosing a country to research on and create a poster and present it to the class!" the teacher announced, as he picked up his clipboard and began listing the pairings.

"(l/n) and Gokudera."

Perking up, you glanced over at the silver-headed teen who began dramatically groaning that he wasn't paired up with Tsuna. Turns out that the brunette was paired up with Yamamoto Takeshi. A slight feeling of irritation filled you as you thought to yourself, _'what's his problem? Got a problem with being my partner?' _

You continued to silently watch as Gokudera pleaded- more like threatened -Yamamoto to switch partners until the teacher cleared his throat.

"Your country?"

"Italy," Gokudera sighed in defeat before shoving his hands into his pockets and plopping down onto his seat with a pout.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Your eyebrow twitched as you crossed your arms and began to wonder why you decided to go along with accepting this brash bastard as your partner.

_'Of all people in the class,' _you thought exasperatedly, _'why him!?'_

So somehow, he actually convinced- scratch that -he threatened to shove dynamite down your shirt if you didn't work on the project with him at Tsuna's house. You figured that he was going to push the whole project onto your shoulders while he helps the brunette with his work. Maybe you should have just waved off the threat and head home.

Just as you thought, Gokudera was in fact doing just that.

"S-so... why is it that you chose Italy?" you inquired, lightly tapping the permanent marker on the poster board to gain his attention.

The bomber turned to you with an fuming expression, his mouth parting and ready to snap at you until Yamamoto cut in.

"Gokudera grew up in Italy," he answered. The said teen shot a glare at the baseball star before sitting back down with his arms crossed over his chest.

You were surprised to say the least. "Eh.. I'm from Italy too," you started, eyes widened slightly at the newly found fact, "You do seem familiar..."_  
_

Though maybe that was because you both grew up in the same country and probably passed each other on the street a few times. You shook your head slightly, your memories about your past were a bit foggy. The only memories you had of the past was the beautiful lady who had taught you how to play the piano at such a young age, the garden, the orphanage, and that boy with the bright emerald eyes.

Subconsciously, your hand had shot up to grasp the simple golden ring that hung from a silver chain around your neck. Your memories didn't include the reason why you had this ring or its significance. However, there was this feeling inside you that compelled you to keep the ring. You had this feeling that this ring had something to do with your past and hopefully whoever that green-eyed boy was.

"My memory is bit meh- but I can recall constantly visiting this garden.. with a pond and a white gazebo in the middle, a pretty woman would always be sitting at the grand piano.. She taught me how to play at such a young age too-"

Gokudera suddenly appeared in front of you and seized you by your shoulders, your eyes locked with his wide and stormy pools of emerald. There it was again.. that electric feeling that was sent up your spine when you gazed into his eyes. He as well questioned that feeling of electricity running through his veins for a split second when he grabbed your shoulders and began to lightly shake you.

You hissed at the feeling of his dull nails digging into your skin as you struggled to tear his hands off your shoulders.

"What did this woman look like?" he demanded.

You _were_ going to answer, until Lambo barged into the room with his arms full of candy and I-pin following him with an irate look on her face. The cow stuck his tongue out at I-pin before jumping on Gokudera's head and hopping out the window with the Chinese girl following suit. Immediately getting distracted, Gokudera growled and hurriedly followed after the two toddlers.

"Where did you live in Italy?"

Blinking, you stared at the infant clad in a suit and fedora in disbelief. "Wah..."

"Reborn," the baby said with a cute little smirk, holding his tiny hand out for you to shake. "Where did you live in Italy?" he repeated.

Shaking your head, you smiled sadly, "At an orphanage.."

Nodding, Reborn stared at the ring hanging from the silver chain, "...and that?"

You blinked and glanced down to the object in question, "Ah... it's a ring as you can see.. but I don't really know the significance of bearing it. I'm guessing it has something to do with my past.."

"Interesting..." Reborn chuckled, a small smirk stretching his lips.

A feeling of fear and suspicion grew inside Tsuna when he saw that smirk on Reborn's face, it wasn't a good sign. He shivered slightly just thinking of the possibilities of what was going on in the arcobaleno's brain.

Oh, he was definitely planning something.

* * *

**(A/N): I'm sorry that it's horrible T-T anyways, sorry again for late update and any mistakes o3o see ya whenever I update again~ R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh xD thank you for the review, ureshii~ Sankyuu kind reader :)) Also sorry for the long update T-T Anyways, on with le story~ Also... I think I made Gokudera too OOC but who cares xD**

**Disclaimer: I wish own KHR but sadly I do not**

* * *

_"It's your birthday soon, isn't it, Hayato?"_

_"Mm!" Gokudera nodded, a bright innocent smile on his face._

_Lavina smiled and took his soft, smaller hands in her own. An image of that little girl with the (h/c) hair appeared in her mind._

_"...just like you..."_

_The boy blinked and tilted his head slightly in an adorable way, "Who is like me?"_

_"A little girl who would visit me often to watch and learn how to play the piano! My, she reminds me so much of you Hayato!" she mused._

_"I think she's your age.. her name is-"_

Gokudera sat up, wide-eyed, and his hand clutching his head. His eyebrows furrowed as he strained to recall what just happened in his dream.

Nothing. Whatever occurred in that dream was completely blank now.

"Dammit!" he growled, throwing his pillow across the room, watching as it slammed against the wall and fell to the ground.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Just as you were about to head out of the classroom to go to the music room when the lunch bell rang, a very shy call of your name stopped you from doing so. Turning, you managed a small smile towards Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. "Yes?"

Twiddling his thumbs nervously, the brunette averted his gaze, "W-would you like to join us on the roof for lunch?"

Your (e/c) eyes brightened for half a second before you glanced back at the door of the classroom. You were happy nonetheless that finally someone was being friendly towards you, but you really favored your solitude and peace back in the music room where you could just play on the piano after you finished eating your lunch. However, this was finally your chance to actually make friends. Especially since your adoptive parents were always worrying about you since you were always lonely and in your own little world at home and at school.

"Oi woman! The tenth asked you a question! You should be grateful that he's actually inviting you to eat lunch with him!" Gokudera growled.

You took a second to gaze into the bomber's stormy pools of emerald before sighing and pushed the desire of wanting to go to the music room away and finally nodded, "Okay."

Silently eating and barely participating in the conversation between the three friends, your eyes longingly glanced back at the door. Oh how much you just really wanted to leave and just take shelter in your beloved music room where you could be left alone to play the piano. Though... it wasn't like you had any friends that would bother you anyways..

"Ano... I forgot something back in the classroom, I'm going to go get it!" you lied. Taking your partially eaten lunch, you quickly exited the roof and began to head towards the music room.

Tsuna frowned as you shut the door gently behind you with a soft _thud_. His hyper intuition was keeping him on alert, there something about you that gave him a mysterious chill. It wasn't in a bad way, no, he just felt that you were probably hiding a secret.. like you were restraining yourself.

At the same time, Gokudera glared at the door. '_Tch, that woman can't be trusted! She could be getting some weapon to annihilate the Tenth!'_ he thought.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_"Just like that!" Lavina smiled as she stopped guiding your small hands over the ivory keys and let you play the piece by yourself. _

_Whenever she looked at you, you always reminded her of her son, who she could only see three times a year. She always treated you as her own daughter, with so much affection and care. Unlike how you were treated back at the orphanage._

_"You learned really quickly (y/n)!" she hummed, patting your head affectionately, "..Just like Hayato.."_

_Your fingers paused and the melody you were playing faltered, looking up at the older woman, you tilted your head slightly, "Ha..ya..to?" Repeating the name again, you gave her a quizzical look, "Who is... Hayato?"_

_"He's... someone very important to me.." she said with a sad smile._

_Her eyes began to shimmer with tears beginning to form at the thought of her son. You extended your arms out to her, requesting for a hug. Lavina smiled, wiping her eyes, she accepted the invitation and hugged you. "You remind me so much like him; your soft hands like his own, your amazing talent as a young pianist, your big heart.."_

.

.

You smiled as small fragments of memories you had with that woman seemed to playback in your mind. As if on their own, your fingers began to dance across the piano keys. The piece you unconsciously began to play was the same as the song Lavina had played the first time you met her.

Outside the room and peering in through the small crack the door opened ajar provided, was Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

Nostalgia hit the storm guardian after a few seconds of listening to the soft melody. His once slightly annoyed green eyes began to soften, he couldn't really put his finger on it... but there was something peculiar about this piece and the girl as well. He felt like he heard this from somewhere.

It was the piece his mother would play for him whenever she could visit him. He was just too young to really give the song much thought. However, he could still remember the melody full well.. but there was something that made it different.. the tone. It began to sound more saddening and tragic. Why did the tone of the melody seem to cause a twinge of understanding and pity to bubble up inside him? Also.. how did this woman know of this song?

A small cry pulled him out of his thoughts. He pushed Yamamoto, poor guy, out of the way to peer into the room to see you stop playing. Your head was lowered, your (h/l) (h/c) hair preventing them from seeing your face. Nonetheless, they could still tell from the soft sobs and hiccups resonating in the room, you were crying. Your shaky form hunched over the piano, hands covering your face and muffling the soft cries that escape from your lips.

"Uwah, she's crying! What do we do?!" Tsuna whispered hoarsely to his friends.

Gokudera didn't know what he was doing in the next few seconds. He just had this gut feeling as he barged into the room and made his presence known to you, who looked up startled and quickly wiping your tears away.

"Ah.. G-gokudera-san.." you started with a sniffle, "Were you looking for me.. sorry I'll return-"

He interrupted you when he stood in front of you and set his hand atop your head and awkwardly pat your head as if consoling a crying child. You were surprised to find his usually tight with irritation expression to be lax with gentleness and.. was that perhaps concern?

"Idiot... stop trying to look tough.." he whispered with a light tone of amusement in his voice when he poked your forehead.

The second his index finger had touched your forehead, electricity seemed to travel throughout your body as a fragment of your memories seemed to slowly return to you. Time seemed to freeze as you began to slowly remember..

.

.

_"Uwahh..." you whined as you sat on a bench inside the airport. Of course you refused to leave your birth place, this country was a part of your life and Japan was the other half you never discovered before. Especially 'him'._

_"(f/n)!"_

_You looked up to see the boy, you've been hoping to come see you off, approaching where you sat with your luggage. He paused when he spotted your tear stained face and he quickened his pace and hurried to your side. "(f/n)! Are you okay?" he asked, his eyebrows cutely furrowing._

_"I'm fine..." you replied with a sniffle as you quickly rubbed your face with sleeve of your sweater, "You don't n-need to worry about-"_

_"Idiot," the boy said as he pat your head affectionately, "..stop trying to look tough.."_

_Swatting his hand away, you pouted and muttered a goodbye before standing up and turning your back to the green-eyed boy. "Wait (f/n)."_

_You were about to snap when you turned around until he grabbed your hand and placed something on your palm, a simple ring necklace._

_"We did make a promise, right?" he smiled, "Now you better not forget!"_

_._

_._

_'Promise? What promise?!'_ you thought, your (e/c) staring down at your necklace. Looking up into Gokudera's eyes you blinked, "...the promise.."

"Hah?" he gave you a confused look as you gazed intently into his emerald eyes, this was really making him uncomfortable.

_'Green eyes... same actions...'_ you thought, _'but is it really Gokudera-san? It can't be... I can't really see him being so adorable and nice.. well excluding what just happened...'_

Holding up the ring attached to the silver chain, you gazed into his eyes and asked, "Do you-"

The bell rang, cutting off your question short. Shaking your head and smiling at his puzzled expression, you waved your hand in dismissal and stood up. "N-never mind... we should go.. we'll be late for our next lesson," you quickly said before fleeing the room.

Gokudera turned back to your retreating figure.

"Who the hell is she?" he mumbled to no one in particular, "..what does she mean by promise.. and that ring..?"

Suddenly, his head began to hurt, he groaned as he clutched his forehead. Cursing, he braced himself against the piano, waiting for the pain to subside. It just felt like something was trying to get into his brain, a memory?

.

.

_"Don't you dare forget, you hear me!" Gokudera grumbled as the girl wearing a long, (f/c) sun dress smiled and turned to him, clutching whatever was in her hand close to her chest. _

_"Of course I won't, idiot!" she teased, picking up her luggage, "What do you take me for? I will never forget!"_

_As she began to turn around to leave, Gokudera instantly grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. Inhaling deeply, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I-it's a promise, remember! I will find you again!" he stammered as he let go of her wrist._

_A big smile brightening the girl's face, she returned the kiss on the cheek with her own on his cheek, "Un! It's a promise!"_

_He looked up and gazed one last time into those beautiful (e/c) eyes._

_._

_._

Snapping out of his daze and trying to comprehend what the memory was about, the silver-headed teen blinked.

"...(e/c)... eyes..?"

* * *

**(A/N) MWUAHAHHAHAHA I'M SO SORRY, LATE UPDATE AND GOKU-CHAN MUST BE OOC AUGH... anyways, lately I've been lagging at writing and updating.. also I've been thinking of new ideas when I'm really supposed to be updating this first dammit... =_= btw, my apologies for any mistakes... I really just wanted to get this chapter out so you guys wouldn't be left hanging ._. anyways.. R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Aye! Sorry for slow update T-T Um...Sankyuu for the reviews c: Nothing much to say... Summer is going by so fast T-T But hey, I get to take this time to lie around all day long and ****_try_**** to update my fanfics, play some otome games, watch a whole anime season/series in one to two days. Pretty much xD Well~ on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do no own you or KHR**

* * *

(E/c) eyes.

Finally a hint to who this mystery girl could be. Gokudera slumped down in his seat and face palmed realizing.. there can't be just one person who has (e/c) eyes! Hell, the hint barely did anything! If only he could have seen the color of the hair clearly and maybe even catch her name. He always noticed that whenever he had this dream or fragment of memory.. it would cut off any hint that could tell him who this girl is.

Gokudera glances over at a certain (h/c) haired girl and silently stares at you while you are writing in your notebook. A lock of your (h/l) hair falls in front of your face, obscuring a fraction of your vision, and you carefully tucked it behind your ear. Sensing a pair of eyes on you, you turn to spot Gokudera watching you closely. He blushes as his emerald eyes meet your own (e/c) orbs, remembering the memory he had just regained.

"-kun..."

"kudera-kun..."

"Gokudera-kun."

"G-GOKUDERA-KUN!"

Gokudera snapped out of his daze and realized that Tsuna had been calling him for sometime now. "Ack! I'm so sorry Tenth!" he apologized before returning his attention to their teacher giving out an announcement that the project is due in a week, receiving a worried frown from the brunette.

~x~x~x~TIME SKIP (after school)~x~x~x~

After school, you walked over to Gokudera's desk as he waits for Tsuna to finish packing up. "Hey Gokudera-san would you like to come over to my house to work on the project?" you asked, your hand rubbing your opposite arm shyly. It wasn't like you liked him or anything (baka! /shot), it's just that you never really had anyone come over to your house, much less have any friends at all. To think that the first of your friends would be a guy, well technically the only friends you had were guys.

You couldn't help but notice that soft tinge of pink that spread across his cheeks, the slightly flustered look he had before he quickly turned to look back at Tsuna. The brunette noticed and nodded, his finger scratching his cheek, "G-go ahead Gokudera-kun.." He sighed in defeat and reluctantly agreed. You stared at the slightly disappointed but flustered expression he wore, not to mention the soft pink glow that tainted his cheeks. Was there something wrong with coming to your house? Shrugging it off, you nodded and managed a small smile.

The walk home was _worse_ than you thought it would be. You didn't think the atmosphere around you two would grow so tense and awkward as you walked with Gokudera trailing behind you about five steps. Trying to make small talk was hopeless, he seemed to be in deep thought and it took a lot of shaking and smacking and yelling to return him to reality.

Once arriving at your home, you both entered and found that it was quiet. You wondered if your parents were out, or maybe asleep. After leaving Gokudera in the living room, you headed into the kitchen to see a note lying on counter - saying how your adoptive parents were out on a trip for work and will be back in a week. It also mentioned that they put money in the drawer for you to use while they were gone for any needs you had like dinner and whatnot.

You returned to the living room to find your snowy-haired classmate awkwardly sitting on one of the couches and observing the many family pictures that decorated the walls. He looked so lost in thought, his eyebrows were scrunched together and his eyes squinted up at the pictures.

"Gokudera-san.."

He blinked and looked over to see you smiling meekly and motioning for him to follow you. You led him up the stairs and towards your room, three doors down from where the stairs were. Inside, he took a look around, he found your room rather simple for a girl - the walls painted a plain (f/c), the room furnished with a desk, a bed, a nightstand beside it, and a closet.

Setting your school bag on your bed, you sat at your desk and blinked when you saw him standing at the doorway stiffly. A giggle bubbled from your throat as you covered your mouth with the backside of your hand. He pouted, his cheeks burning softly as he plopped himself down on your bed and crossed his arms over his chest like a spoiled child.

"A-anyways.. we should start working on the project," you offered after you recovered from your giggling fit, slightly embarrassed with a light shade of pink dusting your cheeks. He agreed in relief that he wasn't the target of your humiliating giggles anymore, and watched you take out your notebook. He cursed under his breath and combed his digits through his hair, he noticed that he had his eyes glued to you ever since today when he had that flashback. You were so infectious, he just couldn't keep his eyes off you and just watch your every movement. What the hell, he wasn't a stalker or anything.. nor was he obsessed with you!

_'Even though she has (e/c) eyes it probably isn't her, it's just a coincidence that she also lived in Italy before...'_ he thought to himself with a scowl. He thought that the girl couldn't possibly be her, maybe.. Hanging his head in defeat he let out a soft sigh, _'What the hell are you doing to me, woman...'_

In the midst of working in silence on the project, you opened a drawer on your desk and blinked when you spotted a picture lying beneath a pile of pencils, pens, and scraps of paper. Curiously, you picked the picture out from the bottom of the pile and examined the photograph. You smiled, the picture brought warm and happy memories of the past that you could vaguely remember. A warm and fuzzy feeling settled inside you as you reminisced the days back in Italy when you were still young, but still an orphan.

"What are you doing?" a voice right beside your ear interrupted, "Aren't you supposed to be working as well?"

Letting out a small squeal, you turned in your chair and blushed to see Gokudera's face so close. Quickly, you hid the picture behind your back and leaned away from him. "N-n-nothing!" you lied, your blush darkening a shade or two.

He gave you a look that said he was not convinced, however to your relief, he just nodded and sat back down on your bed to continue working on the poster. You turned again, exhaling in relief, and took one look at the picture before carefully stuffing it inside the pocket of your school blazer.

After minutes of working, you turned your head to glance back at the bomber who was semi-focused and was gluing the printed picture of Italy to his pants.

"Gokudera-san!" you called. When he didn't answer, you pouted and grabbed your eraser and flung it at his forehead. The eraser hit him square on the forehead with a soft _thwack_ and fell on the bed. He grunted and rubbed his forehead before glaring heatedly at you, "What the hell was that for, stupid woman?!"

Grinning, you jabbed your index finger towards his pants where he glued the printed picture on, "That doesn't look like the poster paper you're gluing the picture on." You giggled as he looked down and cursed under his breath, peeling off the picture and re-gluing it on the poster paper where it belonged.

"Maybe we should have a break," you offered with a smile as you got up, "I'll go prepare some snacks and drinks."

As you left, he caught sight of a rectangular paper fall from your pocket and flutter slowly to floor. He waited for you to close the door with a soft _click_ before he got off the bed and crouched down in front of the fallen item. He picked it up to find that it was a picture.

His eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat and his heart beating faster than usual in his chest. Not believing his eyes, he vigorously rubbed his eyes and kept rechecking the photograph. There was no way... But it was right there before his eyes so it had to be the truth.

There in the picture was his mother, Lavina, with a younger girl holding up a hand-made flower crown. Lavina was kneeling down on the green grass, a soft and serene smile stretching her glossed lips. Beside her was a young girl with (h/c) hair, a flower crown atop her head, big (e/c) eyes, a big lopsided grin, and a flower crown in her hands that she tried to set atop Lavina's head. Behind the two in the background was the rose garden and the pond with the gazebo in the middle that he recognized right away.

His eyes widened, recognizing the hair color and definitely the eyes of the young girl.

"Th-this is...!"

* * *

**(A/N) It sucks...it really sucks huh... T-T I'm sorry if he's a bit (or a lot) OOC Anyways, could you possibly R&amp;R (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Aye there! Here's another chapter (: Sankyuu for the review T-T I appreciate it *^***

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR**

* * *

_"Ne, Gokudera."  
_

___Today, he snuck her out of the orphanage for a little while and brought her to a place he thought she would like to just get away. _The two were just sitting under the shade of a tree in a meadow filled with various flowers and small animals.__

_The silver-headed boy turned towards the girl who called his name. She smiled brightly, her cheeks tainted with a dark shade of scarlet, her (e/c) irises shimmering with innocence and happiness. _

_"What is it?" he asked, tilting his head inquisitively at her._

_The girl held up a flower crown she had just weaved for him. The crown diligently weaved with delicate white and scarlet poppies and long green stems, bright green leaves occasionally sticking out. "For you!" she exclaimed with a big smile, confident with her hard work._

_As much as he thought it would make him seem girly if he were to wear such a thing, he knew she had worked hard on the crown and would be disappointed and hurt if he refused stubbornly. Gokudera flushed brightly before allowing her to set the crown atop his head of snowy tresses._

_Managing a small smile, he plucked a red poppy from the grass and leaned over to tuck it behind her ear. Averting his eyes from her own with a heavy blush, he murmured a quiet thank you. Returning his gaze to look back at the (h/c) haired girl again, his whole face burned as she locked gazes with his and smiled sweetly back at him. Just the sight of countless flora surrounding her and the cutest smile she could pull off made his heart beat faster and his blush grow darker._

_"Say.. Gokudera.." she started a little shyly this time, her hands unconsciously reaching down to play with the hem of her (f/c) dress, "I had fun today.. we should come here again some day.."_

_He turned his head to observe the surrounding scenery and nodded, "Then it's a promise." She looked up, her (e/c) orbs sparkling at his response. Grinning, she raised her hand and held up her little finger to him, "Really?! Promise!" Pouting at the childish act, he nodded with a sigh and wrapped his pinky around hers._

_Her expression brightened as she let go and pounced onto the boy with a big bear hug. "Yay! It's a promise!"_

_Pushing herself up, she grinned, "Don't you dare forget!"_

_._

_._

_'Does this mean-'_ His thoughts were interrupted when the faint sound of the door opening startled him and he frantically shoved the photograph into the pocket of his jeans. He tensed when your head peered into the room and meekly smiled before entering and kicking the door close.

In your hands was a tray that held a platter of triangular-shaped sandwiches. Setting the tray down on the floor, you sat down where you stood and motioned to your classmate to join you. He reluctantly scooted over and sat across from you, his eyes looking anywhere but your face. It was definitely clear to him that that girl he kept dreaming of and receiving fragments of memories of was you. To think that it would make his situation even more awkward and tense.

_'...Speak dammit!'_ your thoughts screamed at the rather stiff atmosphere between you both.

Gokudera's attention remained on the sandwich in his hands as if it was the most interesting food in the world, his face tight with focus and his shoulders stiff. There was absolutely no way he could look into your eyes without having that damnable blush grow on his cheeks.

You wondered if something happened while you were gone, he seemed in deep thought... There wasn't this heavy of an atmosphere when you were last in the room. Then again, you also felt rigid from the conversation you had with an unexpected guest while you were making the sandwiches...

_"Ciaossu, (f/n)."_

_You turned and smiled at the infant standing on the counter, "Hey Reborn, what brings you here?"_

_He shrugged and took a seat as you continued to make the sandwiches, "Nothing really, shall we continue our conversation?"_

_"Conversation?" you repeated, searching through your mind about what conversation he was referring to. Snapping your fingers, you remembered the day you went over to Tsuna's house and met Reborn, "Oh, that!"_

_Nodding, a small smirk stretched the arcobaleno's lips, "Gokudera had asked you a question but you didn't have a chance to answer him."_

_Trying to recall the question, you tapped your chin and perked up when you remembered, "Oh that, well the woman I met had long white hair and pretty green eyes!"_

_"Remind you of someone?" the infant pressed._

_Now that you thought of it, Lavina looked similar to Gokudera, but what did that have to do with who ever this boy was from your memories. So what if he did have just as - or maybe even more - beautiful emerald eyes, there's other guys out there with the same color of eyes. For all you knew, it could just be a coincidence and your 'mystery boy' was still out there sitting on his ass and picking his nose. From what your memories told you, the boy was most likely really sweet and nice. Whereas your impression of Gokudera was a brash and rude guy who doesn't give a shit unless it has to do with his beloved 'Tenth'._

_Reborn ignored your silence and interrupted your deep thinking, "..Do you perhaps.. like him.."_

_You flinched and almost dropped the slice of cheese you were about to place on the sandwich, "E-eh, n-no way!"_

_His smirk widened at your reaction. _

_Pressing the tips of your index fingers together meekly with a pout on your lips, you blushed brightly at the thought of the brash young man. You couldn't have possibly started to develop feelings for him.. right? _

_'Stop it hormones!' you thought to yourself, your blush growing darker._

_With a soft chuckle, Reborn waved his tiny hand in dismissal before standing and tipping his fedora down. He left you flustered and cursing at yourself to show such a reaction._

_Hiding your flushed face in your palms, you muttered a string of curses._

...You mentally glared at the image of Reborn smirking in your mind. _'Damn him for making a fool out of me!'_ you mentally growled, your right hand clenched into a tight fist before slowly relaxing.

After another minute of heavy silence, you built up the courage to speak when suddenly he stood up with his eyes still averted away from your own (e/c) gaze. Looking closely, you spotted a tinge of pink on his cheeks.. what? Was he blushing.. again? This was _not_ your imagination at all! He _is_ blushing!

"G-gokudera-"

"I-it's getting late... we can finish the project another day (f/n).. I'll be going now.." he stuttered uncharacteristically as he grabbed his things and stuffed them into his bag before heading out the door.

You could only blink at the fast pace of events, _'what just happened?'_

After a moment of thinking, you realized another odd detail. Your face grew a dark shade scarlet at the thought and replayed what he had said in that moment before he quickly left.

...Did he just call you by your first name?

He did definitely say it.. Usually he'd call you an insulting name, which was technically just stupid woman or just woman - not really bothering to call you by your actual given name. So how come now he is calling you by your given name... What the hell happened while you were speaking to that damn baby?

.

.

The next day, Gokudera groaned as he buried his face in his arms on his desk. Also earning a concerned look from his boss, who debated whether he should ask but ended up deciding against it. After the bomber had left your house, he just couldn't stop thinking about you at all. Hell, he even had a dream of the day he spent as a child with that girl - he assumed was you due to the photograph - in a meadow making flower crowns.

This was starting to get irritating, ever since then has he been starting to act differently around you. He found himself blushing more often, lack of courage to meet your gaze, and this warm and fuzzy sensation in his chest. He's also been acting a bit more distant from his Tenth who has been worrying about him.

As he was walking through the halls absentmindedly with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and you. He noticed you _miraculously_ trip and bracing yourself as you fell. Quickly, he wrapped an arm around your midriff and pulled you back before you could become acquainted with the cold floor. His breath caught in his throat as his heart began to beat faster by the second. You were so close to him now..

You were startled to find your face not planted on the floor, but an arm gently pulling you up from that fate.

"Oi, you okay?"

Blinking at the voice who you recognized as the usual brash silver-headed bomber, you were surprised when you took notice of the way he was holding you. It wasn't intimate (baka)! Its just that.. it was gentle, you didn't want to admit it but it gave you a sense of safety.

Figuring that he must have been waiting for your reply, you looked up with a meek smile. About to say your thanks, your breath hitched and your heart stopped at the close proximity between your face and his. (E/c) eyes widening, you could literally feel his warm breath fan over your lips.

"Wh-wha.."

* * *

**(A/N) I SUCK LOL I'm sorry if it was horrible, I'm like half-asleep right now xD Sorry if he's a bit (or a lot) OOC ah but please R&amp;R!**


	6. Author's Note

**(A/n): Can I just say that I'm so sorry for my disappearance! I have a valid excuse for my disappearance though! School started, homework is piling up along with night classes on Tuesdays, I'm on the high school freshmen volleyball team so I'm busy with games and three hour practices everyday so I just don't have the time to be able to update. Due to my busy schedule and horrible use of time management, I barely have enough sleep and have like no energy left from the day full of work and shiz.**

**Please understand, I'm so sorry.. I promise that as soon as I have the time to write again.. I WILL try my best to update.**

**So please be patient. Again, I'm sorry for disappointing you guys T-T...**


	7. Chapter 6 (Final)

**(A/N): Hiiii :) Anyways, sorry that I sort of like neglected this story for a while.. no excuses haha well maybe just a few.. first off I'm busy with sports and all that.. and I've been spending hour upon hour fan girling over Korean boy bands AHAHAHA okaiz I'm sorry T-T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR**

* * *

_The first time you have ever met him - that boy with the pretty emerald eyes - was at that same rose garden you had met that woman who had taught you how to play. That boy not only reminded you of her, but he reminded you of you on the day you met Lavina._

_Like any other day, you escaped the clutches of the bullies at the orphanage who normally picked on you and came to the rose garden as usual to seek solitude and peace. However, as you continued to play a soft melody that the early birds chirped along to, you were surprised to find at the corner of your eyes a boy around your age. _

_The one noticeable feature about him was his distinct snowy tresses and his emerald eyes that immediately made you think of that woman. You continued to play the piece as you secretly cast short glances at the boy who slowly crept into the gazebo and listened intently to the music you were making with the addition of the birds that perched on the wooden railing of the structure._

_Deciding that it was time to speak, you slowed down the pace of the melody to an end and turned to the boy with an inquiring smile. Shyly, you managed an awkward wave before stuttering, "H-hi..."_

_He silently nodded. _

_Scoffing, you continued, "Um... I'm (f/n) (l/n)..."_

_"Gokudera Hayato..." the boy replied after a short silence._

_'Hayato..?' you thought, wondering where you heard that name before. It sounded so familiar.. but you couldn't tell where you heard it from._

_The boy looked away from your soft (e/c) gaze, his eyes focusing on the piano, "...that piece you just played.. it was beautiful." He returned his gaze to lock with your own and offered you a small smile._

_._

_._

"Wh-wha.."

Your faces quickly heated up and turned a bright scarlet, eyes widening into saucers. And before you knew it, you found yourself landing on your rear when his arms quickly retreated from your waist and returned to his sides, a soft thud echoing through the hall as you yelped slightly at the sudden fall.

"Uwah, (f-f/n)-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed while bending slightly to offer you his hand.

Flustered, you mumbled a soft "Thank you" as you accepted his helping hand and stood up to your full height, exhaling the puff of air you didn't even realize you were holding until now. Locking gazes with his green stare, you flushed almost instantly at the eye contact and quickly turned away.

"(f/n)-chan, are you okay?" Tsuna asked you, brows knitted and worry written all over his face.

"I'm okay.." you said with a soft smile, managing to compose your once flustered state and leveling your voice, "Thank you for your _concern_." Intentionally adding the bite and emphasis at the end while shooting a subtle glare at Gokudera, though barely looking at his face - more like his neck.

Slinging his arm around your shoulder in a friendly manner, Yamamoto laughed heartily, "Ahaha, be careful next time (f/n)!"

Gokudera glared heatedly at the rain guardian, eyebrows furrowing in distress as his fingers twitched to tear his arm off of your shoulders. He grit his teeth to suppress the urge, but it still didn't keep him from exploding and brashly yelling at the baseball lover.

"Oi baseball idiot, what do you think you're doing?" he growled, his eyes hardened with partly suppressed anger, finger pointing accusingly at the crime of Yamamoto's arm loosely wrapped around your shoulders.

The taller male didn't seem to notice the problem and just shrugged, oblivious of what he was doing wrong as Gokudera continued to spat curses and accusations at him.

"You idiot, don't go and put your arm around (f/n)!" he snarled.

Yamamoto blinked and looked at his arm, not getting why it was a big problem, "Huh? Why not? We're friends aren't we?"

Then adding on with an oblivious smile, "Do you like her?"

Both you and Gokudera flushed before he began to wave his hand in denial and glared at the boy, "W-what? No! Are you stupid?"

As the one-sided argument continued with Yamamoto laughing heartily, still unfazed by the storm guardian's irritation and venomous accusations, and Gokudera's yelling that echoed through out the hallway. Soon enough, Tsuna was looking around with fearful eyes, hoping that Hibari wouldn't pop out of no where and claim that they were disturbing the peace. He ended up in the middle trying to calm down the storm guardian as you gently pushed Yamamoto's arm off your shoulders and slipped away from the group.

Glancing back occasionally to see the cause of your flustered state on his knees and apologizing profusely to his Tenth for acting in such a _disrespectful_ way and such, you merely laughed lightly and shook your head. It'd be best if you avoided them and most specifically _him._ You wanted to ignore it, but that idiot is just causing a whole whirl of emotions to mix inside of you that you didn't know anymore. At first, he's all brash and just talks on and on about his _super powerful and awesome_ Tenth, but why now was he so.. soft and protective? To you of all people..

Shaking your head, ridding your mind of such thoughts, you decided to let it go and just not over think about it too much. Stupid hormones, messing with you and your heart. It couldn't be him.. maybe you were in denial- You shook your head vigorously again, glancing around to see if people thought you were crazy for constantly having to shake your head, here you were again thinking about him dammit..

Yeah.. it would be best if you remained clear of him and his group.. Though, there was a little problem since your partner for the project was Gokudera..

.

.

"Do you think (f/n)-chan hates us now..." Tsuna frowned as he watched you instantly spring up from your seat and head out the classroom with your bento box in one hand right when the bell that signaled lunch had rung. "Its already been two days since she last talked to us..." he mumbled dejectedly.

"Haha, I'm sure she has her reasons, she probably needs some time," Yamamoto laughed heartily, eyes squinting into an eye-smile.

An emerald gaze silently watches your back retreat through the door before the wooden structure slid closed and blocked his view. Gokudera's lips formed a taut frown as the gears in his head began moving, thinking of what to do. Its been on his damn mind for awhile now whether he should tell you or not about him being that boy from your past if you still did remember him. His frown deepened at the thought, before thinking further about his feelings - did _he_ really like _you_? Did he really want to confess to you? Of course not, he tried telling himself, its just to get the weight off his chest and get it over with, there's no exact feeling behind all this. After he tells you the truth he'll just go back to being who he loves being, Tsuna's right hand man. _  
_

Though... how should he tell you?..

.

.

_[You better be in the music room today after school, if not, I will kill you so you better come woman!]_

Rereading the contents of the slightly crumpled piece of paper for the 27th time that day, you sighed as you found that your feet had already led you to the door of the music room. As much as your instincts told you to just hurry home and risk being _murdered _the very next day, your heart told you to go and see him. Its already been a week since you started avoiding the guys and you really did miss them, it really hurt to see the dejected look on Tsuna's cute face, and it really hurt - and you hated it very much - that your heart yearned to see Gokudera.

You hesitated just as your fingertips were about to curl around the door knob, you suddenly thought it was a completely bad idea to have shown up. As if your feelings of retreating was strong and could be felt through the door, the wooden structure swung open abruptly just as you turned around to flee.

Your body froze and stood rigid, feeling the intense green gaze of his bore into the back of your head.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said firmly, though not making any attempt to seize you. It wasn't like you were able to move anyways with your feet glued to the floor under his gaze.

Turning your head slightly, you smiled meekly and managed to squeak out your reply, "N-no where.."

Frowning at the obvious lie, he sighed before grabbing your wrist and yanking you towards the music room. "Close your eyes and keep it that way until I tell you or else I'll kill you," he ordered.

Nodding, you took one last glance at the back profile of the bomber before closing your eyes and letting darkness fall over your vision. His hand that curled around your wrist pulled away and all you could rely on now was your ears. The soft click of the door closing echoed before more footsteps sounded.

"Don't open your eyes yet," Gokudera whispered, setting something circular atop your head before retreating. As you heard screech of the stool being dragged along the floor, you debated whether you should satisfy the temptation of reaching up to see what he put on your head but in the end chose to wait and see.

That was until you heard it.

The soft and nostalgic melody made your heart stop before increasing tempo in just a matter of seconds. As the piece that you knew was the same song that you played that day for that boy on the day you first met him was being played, a tornado of thoughts and questions filled your mind wondering what the hell was going on. As much as you wanted this to be a dream, you wished this was reality. Perhaps deep down inside you wished that the boy from your past was Gokudera, though you've been in denial. Could it be, that Gokudera is the boy!?

You opened your eyes and laid your (e/c) gaze on the sight of the brash storm guardian seated at the piano with a relaxed and fond expression on his face. It warmed your heart watching him play. Remembering the object on your head, you reached up and grabbed the flower crown weaved with freshly picked daisies and trimmed stems and leaves. It all fit together now (the hair and eye color should've been enuff baka-reader /-\\), he was definitely the one you were fated to meet.

Tears brimmed and threatened to spill from your eyes as you set the flower crown back on your head before slowly walking over to where the boy sat and played on the piano. Your pace quickly sped up into a sprint as you leaped forward and threw your arms around him. The music stopped playing as he jumped in surprise at the sudden contact. About to yell at you, he swallowed the urge to reprimand you when he noticed your tears.

"Hey, woman, don't cry," he grumbled as he awkwardly wound his arms around your waist in return. Honestly, he wasn't expecting you to cry and right now he's panicking like crazy. "Hey! Was I that bad? I spent a whole three hours trying to make that stupid crown for you too!" he protested when all you could do was sob in response. However, in all honestly, in any other situation, you could have laughed on the spot at the thought of Gokudera sitting around in frustration trying to weave a flower crown.

Sighing in defeat, he gave up on words of comfort and decided to as carefully as he could, caress your head. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was the right thing to do since he wasn't really that experienced in the subject of treating or comforting a girl. He assumed he was doing the right thing when he noticed your body relax and your shakiness subside, though the death grip on the back of his uniform shirt still remained.

"Please tell me that this isn't a dream..." you whispered.

"This... isn't a dream," he responded without hesitation, holding back the desire to insult you for possibly thinking this was just some fantasy.

Sniffling a little, you smiled and buried your face into his shoulder, "Thank goodness... to think that you're the one from my past-"

"Is that a problem?!" he retorted with a frown.

Shooting upright, you waved your hands in defense, "No no no, that isn't what I meant! I-I just never thought that it'd be you.."

His frown softened as he shook his head and chuckled softly, "To think that the girl I've thinking about all along was you too.. That angelic girl turned pretty..."

When he trailed off you took it another way and glared at him, "Hey! Am I that bad?!"

Ignoring your protest, he shook his head and leaned forward to rest his forehead against yours.

"I finally found you.."

* * *

**(A/N) IT SUCKS AHAHAH Now wasn't that cheesy ;D Yeah sorry if it all seems a bit rushed and sucked, I especially needed to update since its been like three months since I had last updated so yeah sorry about that and thank you for the support!**


End file.
